Operation: P.L.A.N.E.T.
Information Summary: Plot The scene starts in KND Moon Base where Numbuh 74.239 is briefing Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 on a special trip that is supposed to take them out of the solar system. They pan onto the screen, Numbuh 3 eating popcorn and Numbuh 4 standing there with an annoyed look on his face. They're in a room full of operatives waiting for the historic mission. Before the mission starts, Numbuh 2 takes Numbuh 4 aside to tell him to tell Numbuh 3 his "secret". Numbuh 3 and 4 then take off, and seem to be knocked out by the G-forces. When Numbuh 4 wakes up, he is sitting next to a lake. The spaceship that brought him there sank into the lake as he wakes up. He notices Numbuh 3 is missing, and follows her footprints to find her. Shadows in the high grass around him start chasing him and attack him. When he wakes up, he is in a room with Professor Snuggles and Mrs. Wubsy Tubsy, a pair of living Rainbow Monkey scientists. They ask Numbuh 4 a series of question to try to understand his psychology, and infer that they have found a boy. General Hugs breaks in on their meeting and tries to take Numbuh 4 away for being a boy, claiming that boys stand for everything that goes against Rainbow Monkeys. General Hugs puts Numbuh 4 on trial, and gets Numbuh 3 to testify against him. Because of her aloofness, she says all the wrong answers, and the court rules that Numbuh 4 needs to be hugged to death. Numbuh 4 distracts the Rainbow Monkeys by throwing a flower the other way. He grabs Numbuh 3 and runs out of the courtroom, with the other Monkeys in-toe. After running a distance, Professor Snuggles and Mrs. Wubsy Tubsy usher them outside to a Spaceship they have evidentally assembled for Numbuh 3 and 4s' escape. The mob of monkeys come over the horizon as they ascend into the spaceship. After the blastoff, Numbuh 4 tries to tell his secret again. However, they land again before Numbuh 4 can say anything. When they come out of the rocket, they find that they really did not go anywhere and the mob of monkeys is there. General Hugs starts to approach them, when suddenly, he keels over in some kind of digital meltdown. A man comes out from behind it and kicks it, saying, "Stupid Animatronics." He explains to the kids how they're just in an amusement park, which had just closed. As they leave the park, Numbuh 4 finally tells Numbuh 3 the secret, which is just that she has a kernal stuck in her teeth from the popcorn she was eating earlier. They walk off, Numbuh 3 complaining that she had to go through the whole day looking like that, and Numbuh 4 complaining that he is the one that always has to tell her these things. *Starring: **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Professor Snuggles & Mrs. Wubsy Tubsy *Cameos: **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 74.239 Trivia *A parody of the film Planet of the Apes *Numbuh 4's quote Keep your cruddy paws off me you darn dirty monkeys! is a parody of the Planet of the Apes' quote Take your stinkin paws off me ''you d*mn dirty ape!'''' *This is the last Numbuh 3 episode, but Numbuh 4 is the main character. *One of the last appearances of the Moon Base. *The way Numbuh 4 is captured by something monstrous in the long tall grass is an obvious allusion to the 1997 film The Lost World: Jurassic Park, where hunters in the tall grass are eaten alive by Velociraptors stalking them exactly in a scene towards the ending. *The Rainbow Monkey judges sound like Papa Smurf from the Smurfs. *When Numbuh 4 was about to tell Numbuh 3 his secret, he began with "I...I...", which is not something the sentance "You've got a piece of popcorn stuck in your teeth" begins with. It's possible he was going to tell her he loved her, but saw the piece of popcorn and used it as a way to chicken out. *Last episode where Numbuh 1 doesn't appear. Ending Credits Numbuh 3 complains to Numbuh 4 that he didn't tell her she has a popcorn cernal stuck inside her teeth when he knew, but he explained that if he did, she would beat him up. Numbuh 3 understands much more and more when they get home, and the Sector V Treehouse is covered with giant Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh 3 asks Numbuh 4 "Isn't it beautiful" with a really cute happy face while Numbuh 4 cries like a baby for having the Treehouse decorated with RMs. P.L.A.N.E.T.